La vida de Adéle, toma 3
by Solitary Heaven
Summary: ¿Que pasó con Adéle cuando se fue de la exposición de Emma? Adéle, en un intento de suicidio busca encontrar la paz que, después de su ruptura con Emma, le fue negada.


**El azul es el color más cálido.**

Adéle se alejó lentamente de la galería, caminando por varios minutos antes de llegar a su departamento. En su mente, corrían imágenes de Emma y Lise, juntas, enamoradas… felices, como alguna vez ella lo fue con Emma, su chica de cabellos azules.

Su depresión había empeorado los últimos meses, al extremo de presentar temblores en sus manos y pies, también había empezado a auto medicarse con Vicodin, siguiendo una prescripción de su padre. Sumida en un mar de pensamientos, atravesó el umbral de su puerta y se dirigió a su habitación, abandonando los tacones en el camino y su cartera.

Lo único que quería con todo su ser eran esas pastillitas que tanta tranquilidad le daban.

Valentín tocaba insistentemente la puerta de la casa de Adéle, Emma lo llamó diciendo que la había visto salir muy ofuscada de su exposición y que estaba preocupada por ella. Valentín la calmó diciendo que la iría a visitar, pero su amiga no contestaba ni su celular, ni el fijo y ni salía a atender. Pensando lo peor, Valentín pidió ayuda en la calle a un par de transeúntes para treparse por una ventana oportunamente abierta en la cocina.

Una canción de R.E.M., varias colillas de cigarrillos y unos frasquitos anaranjados invadían la sala de estar de su amiga, quien estaba sentada de una forma no muy propia de una dama en un sofá. En una de sus manos, el cuello de una Corona se asomaba.

Pero lo que llevó a Valentín al borde del colapso, fue ver que el pecho de su amiga no ascendía ni descendía.

-¡ADÉLE!

Una brillante luz blanca es todo lo que Adéle recuerda haber visto en el hospital, la cara de Valentín y los médicos parecían sendas manchas de pintura… pintura… pintura… como la que Emma usa para sus hermosos cuadros… Emma…

Adéle despierta con un intenso dolor en la cabeza y en la barriga, su brazo tiene un tubo largo, delgado y transparente, por el cual caen gotitas de suero y medicamentos. Con mucho esfuerzo gira la cabeza y encuentra a Valentín en una silla, completamente amodorrado. Entonces, volvió la oscuridad.

Y es bueno volver a ella.

A sus brazos.

Adéle ya está consciente y le han dado de alta. Valentín le explicó que tuvo un lavado gástrico de emergencia, que la Vicodin y el alcohol casi la habían matado.

-Adéle piensa en tu vida, por favor… Deja todo esto, las pastillas, tu ansiedad, hazlo por lo que más ames en este mundo…

Pero Adéle tiene la mirada fija en el vacío.

-Adéle…

Ojos prácticamente sin vida.

-Por tus niños, por ellos… Ellos te adoran como no tienes idea…

Pero sus niños tienen padres, dos personas que se aman, y ella no tiene a nadie quien amar.

Un "Emma" escapa de sus labios secos, y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas… A igual que los de Valentín.

Valentín la lleva ese mismo día a un centro de rehabilitación, ha llamado a la madre de Adéle; sin embargo, Emma no sabe nada.

-Y es mejor que no lo sepa- susurra el joven.

El síndrome de abstinencia es peor de lo que ponen en los libros. Tras meses y meses de abuso de Vicodin, sus temblores la llevan a borde del colapso y la fiebre la hace alucinar. Los doctores dicen que eso es parte de la desintoxicación de su organismo, que todo está bien.

Adéle solo quiere largarse de ese condenado lugar.

Su depresión no presenta mejorías y no le dirige la palabra a ningún terapista.

Valentín la ha ido a visitar, pero no se alegra por ello.

Su madre le suplica que sonría, mas una sonrisa es ahora el equivalente a que se congele el infierno.

Adéle se quiere morir.

Como la famosa Veronika.

Ella decide morir.

Los vendajes en sus brazos son tan fuertes que duelen, duelen mucho. Raspan los cortes y hacen que la piel se irrite, produciendo picor. Por miedo a que se corte la lengua, le han asignado un guardia las 24 horas al día. La escolta incluso cuando quiere ir al baño.

Ya no tiene tantos temblores y la fiebre ha desaparecido.

Ayer esbozó su primera sonrisa.

-"Dios me ama"- susurra.

Adéle ha reído hoy día con Valentín, quien ha contado su chiste favorito. Le ha llevado sus chocolates favoritos y un libro de J.K. Rowling, "The Cuckoo's Calling". Emma parece haber desaparecido de su memoria por completo.

-Emma.

Emma está en la sala de visitas, con los ojos hinchados y rojos. Ha llegado corriendo, ya que una fina capa de sudor adorna su frente. Valentín abre los ojos como platos y dos guardias se llevan a Adéle, quien no sale del shock. Dos terapistas corren a su habitación, mientras que Valentín y Emma intercambian insultos a gritos.

-¡Adéle! – grita la artista

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

Adéle prefiere mirar su taza de té, el humo que despide el brebaje le sale más interesante que la mujer enfrente suyo.

Emma pierde la paciencia y toma el rostro de la joven entre sus manos. Sus orbes azules se clavan en las de ella. Finalmente, Adéle se atreve a hablar.

-¿Lise sabe que estás aquí?

-Sí.

Desconcertada, sigue preguntando.

-¿Qué ganas preocupándote por mí? Tienes una novia, dos niños que atender, amar y cuidar. Yo no soy parte de eso.

Lo que ha dicho Adéle le ha chocado a Emma. Sabe que lo que dice es verdad.

-Eres alguien importante para mí, por eso he venido.

Por un momento siente la necesidad de besar esos carnosos labios que, alguna vez, la llevaron al borde de la locura. Pero se resiste. Adéle tiene razón. Ella tiene una familia. Y ella es leal a esa familia.

-Me voy de Francia – Emma la mira más fijamente, seguía sosteniendo su rostro- Me voy porque quiero rehacer mi vida… Y no creo que pueda hacerlo aquí.

-¿Pero por qué irte tan lejos, otra ciudad no sería…?

Adéle toma una de sus manos y la acaricia con suavidad.

-Es lo que he decidido.

Los cuatro están en el aeropuerto. Valentín, los padres de Adéle, y Adéle. Su vuelo a Estados Unidos parte en media hora y ella ya debe abordar. Con lágrimas en los ojos, se dan un abrazo grupal y Adéle sube al avión.

Emma no llega a tiempo.

Mientras Adéle mira por la ventanilla del avión, no puede evitar pensar en Emma. En por qué no llegó a tiempo, en por qué no la abrazó, o no la despidió como sus seres queridos cuando el avión despegó.

América ya estaba más y más cerca con las horas, y ella solo quería dormir.

Soñar.

Han pasado 15 años desde que Adéle se fue a Estados Unidos. Trabaja como maestra en una escuela de California y ha sacado un PhD en educación primaria. Ahora también es catedrática de la carrera en la Universidad de California.

Han pasado dos años desde que se le diagnosticó una enfermedad cardiovascular que también compromete a su sistema respiratorio. Surgió a raíz de su consumo desmedido de Vicodin, y lentamente fue mermándola internamente.

Y han pasado dos semanas desde que está postrada en la camilla del hospital, con Valentín a su lado leyendo cuentos de Poe y rimas de Bécquer.

Ha adelgazado mucho, muchísimo, y los doctores dicen que solo queda esperar. Sus alumnos, jóvenes y niños, le escriben cartas y hacen dibujos todos los días. Valentín se los lleva al hospital, y ella no puede hacer más que sonreír mientras las lágrimas surcan sus mejillas. Los médicos y enfermeros la adoran, y ella siempre los recibe con una sonrisa, como quien espera noticias alentadoras, cuando la realidad es otra.

Adéle va a morir.

Emma también da cátedra en la Escuela de Bellas Artes en París. Los niños ya son adolescentes y Lise es una compañera amorosa. Pero el recuerdo de aquella chica de mirada tímida y ojos color avellana que conoció en un bar aún persiste en su memoria. No ha sabido nada de ella desde que se fue, salvo que enseñaba en una universidad de prestigio.

Ha sentido ganas de ir a visitarla, pero no ha tenido las agallas. Quizá teme que las cosas se salgan de control y termine traicionando a Lise y a los chicos.

Su iPhone recibe una llamada entrante. Es Valentín.

Solo bastaron 15 segundos para que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro y un grito ahogado forme un nudo en su garganta.

Su último deseo fue ser enterrada en Francia, su patria madre.

Su padre abraza a su llorosa madre, y Emma toma la mano de Valentín, un gesto bastante atrevido dada la sexualidad de ambos, pero con un mensaje de fortaleza, al haber sido ellos dos quienes más la amaron en vida. Valentín la aprieta con fuerza y deja caer más lágrimas.

Su mejor amiga descansa finalmente en paz.

Para la mujer de ojos azules, el amor de su vida la aguarda en lugar donde la muerte es la puerta de entrada.

A la semana siguiente, Lise y ella están de acuerdo en adoptar una niña. Un miembro más en su familia. Visitan el orfanato de París y empiezan a interactuar con las niñas del lugar. De repente, ambas ven una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos color avellana. Y con una sonrisa extrañamente familiar para Emma.

Ambas se acercan a la niña y le preguntan cómo se llama.

-Me llamo Adéle- contesta la pequeña y luego sonríe. Corre hasta donde sus amigas se han reunido para jugar a la ronda.

Emma y Lise empiezan a tramitar la adopción de Adéle ese mismo día. Lise no cuestiona el porqué de su elección, la respuesta está de sobra.

Emma ha visto en aquella niña a quien alguna vez fue el amor de su vida. Y sabe que no se equivocan con esta decisión.

FIN.


End file.
